1. Field
Example embodiment relate to color improving films and methods of manufacturing the films, to color improving films in which a change in white angle dependency according to viewing angle is small and external light reflection is improved, and/or to a method of manufacturing the color improving films.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) has a structure in which a panel including liquid crystals that are arranged to form a screen is disposed in a tempered glass and a backlight disposed behind the panel emits light to represent a color image. Though the LCD has a high image quality and incurs low manufacturing costs, LCD has process complexity, a low response speed, a narrow angle of view, and a high power consumption, which have been continuously pointed out as drawbacks. Thus, there is a continuous need for development of a new display.
An organic light-emitting display (OLED) is being noticed as a next-generation display that supplements drawbacks of an LCD. An organic light-emitting display represents colors by using a light emission phenomenon where light is emitted when a current flows through a fluorescent organic compound and R (red), G (green), and B (blue) color light are emitted according to organic materials. An organic light-emitting display device has a high resolution and a wide angle of view, may be driven at a low power consumption, and has a high response speed, no afterimage is generated, and natural images are realized. Thus, the organic light-emitting display device may be widely used not only in portable devices but also in general digital TVs. However, an organic light-emitting display device such as an OLED TV may have a change in color sensitivity according to an angle of view.
Thus, development of an optical film for organic light emitting display devices, which has excellent processibility and economic efficiency and a reduced change in color and a low external light reflectivity, may be advantageous.